Behind Golden eyes
by Juuria-chan
Summary: Fullmetal alchemist story about what could have happened before the movie, after the series ended. EdwardxOC later in the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Contains spoilers if you haven't seen up to episode 51 and the movie_**

There's a lot of difference between my story and what happens in the actual series and the movie. First, in my story, the movie hasn't happened, and never will. Anyways, the differences…

Envy is, in the ending of the series, kind of "transforming" into a dragon. He isn't a dragon in my story, though he has travelled through the gate, and is now in the same world as Edward.

Edward has been in "our" world for just some weeks, so he hasn't met the other Alphonse yet. He lives with his father, because he hasn't disappeared so far.

So, let me get this straight. The time is after the series ended, before the movie. I'm not going for a fun story… hehe, it's kinda serious.

Well, enjoy and review if you want to.

--

The night sky… It could be so annoying sometimes. Maybe it was because it reminded him of his past, all those times he and his younger brother Al had watched it. Back then, everything had been so easy. However, Edward had been looking at it for a while and was just about to get up from the ground, when he heard a noise behind him. It wasn't loud, but enough for him to hear. Ed, who straight away thought it was only some animal, didn't take much notice of it as he began to walk away in the dark night, unaware of the growing shadow becoming visible behind him.

He untroubled continued walking, or, so untroubled he could be. After all, he had failed with pretty much everything in his life. Not a so uplifting thought, but it was true. Skipping the whole brother-and-brother-making-the-greatest-sin-in-alchemy-thing, Ed had recently lost his brother to his home world Amestris and himself had been thrown in to this world, the world where alchemy wasn't an option. Ed began to get used to it now. In the beginning, he wasn't really too positive about it.

He forced the thoughts out of his head and rounded a corner, deciding he would step by some place to get a drink. This had becoming kind of a habit lately; taking a walk late at night and then drinking something, just to clear his thoughts. So, he stepped through the wooden door and took a fast glance at the desk in front of him. He immediately noticed that he hadn't been here before. It didn't bother him or anything, but in this world, he felt better with people he knew around him, though it wasn't really many he did knew.

"Hey you! You're just gonna stand there or can you tell me what you want?" The bartender said with an uninterested voice. Ed looked up at him and said:

"Oh, I'm… not gonna have anything." He snatched by his own words. Had he really said that? He hadn't planned to say anything like that, so why had he said it?

"Why are you here then?" The bartender started to be more and more irritated and Ed felt that it was time to go. He turned around and, as fast as he could, he ran down the street to the right. His footsteps echoed in the empty alley, making it impossible for him to even hear his own heart pounding. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

With an unpleasant feeling, Ed continued running until he reached the house where he and his father lived. He smashed the door open and, without even having a chance to defend himself, he felt a rough pain in his shoulder – and collapsed halfway through the door.

His world was in darkness at the time, blurring around in some insane circle. And the unpleasant sense of falling…But even so, he could feel life in him again.

"Wake up, pipsqueak."

That voice…

"Come on, wake up already!"

Someone hit his face, causing a sharp pain spreading from his cheek. If it wasn't for the pain, he probably wouldn't have forced himself to wake up. He stopped up in the air, not falling anymore. The world was still dark… until he shut his eyes open.

"At last! Shit, I thought you would never wake up."

Ed couldn't move. Everything was spinning, all the colours fluted around…

"What did you do to me?" he could finally spoke, his head still hurting.

"Gosh, I didn't mean to hit you that hard." That voice again. Ed knew who it was, but he couldn't seem to remember.

"Where am I?" Ed asked. He heard a movement in front of him, like if someone sat up. Then, that was followed by footsteps. They felt distant, but yet so close.

"Oh? You're asking that now?" The voice sounded extremely superior and confident, and Ed could only figure out one person who was like that.

"Well, I'm not gonna tell you. Only if you tell me where your father is."

Ed's limbs started to soften up, he tried to move his left arm, but it was still impossible.

"I don't know where my father is", he said just to gain some time. The person in front of him sighed.

"I feared you would say that. And I who came all the way through the gate…"

Edward panted. He had almost forgotten about that. His memory from what happened that time by the gate was still a little fragile.

He swallowed, and tried to move his arm once again, and this time, it worked. His eyesight suddenly became plain clear. He turned his golden eyes to the green-haired homunculus and raised his fist, missing the surprised face with only a couple of inches. If it had hit, it would really have hurt, since Ed still had an auto mail arm and leg.

"Whoa! Close you got me there", Envy laughed and jumped aside easily. Ed groaned and got up from the floor he was laying on. He had only time to flash through the room with his eyes before he ran after Envy. Black walls surrounded them, and the room itself was pretty dark and gloomy. Some kinds of pipes were placed on the ceiling above, making the place even more uncomfortable than it already was.

"Where the hell am I?" Edward screamed and kept swinging his auto mail fist towards Envy.

"Doesn't this remind you of something, full metal?" the homunculus said and smirked at Ed's reaction. As so many times before, he remembered that day… that day when he fought Envy and was killed by him, and then when Al rescued him…

"You shouldn't stand still so much pipsqueak."

Edward realized he had stopped moving, confused by his own thoughts. He shaked his head, trying to focus on what he was doing. He saw the homunculus coming closer, but he wasn't able to think properly. He knew Envy must have done something to him other than hitting him, and that he was now taking advantage of it.

"Is something wrong?" Envy giggled, visibly pleased with himself.

"What did you do to me?" Ed tried to sound contained and calm; the opposite of what he actually was feeling. He crunched a bit, looking instantly at the floor underneath him.

"Hey, full metal. This is getting boring… should I just say what I want, eh?" Envy stopped, simply watching the blond-haired alchemist, who was still crunching down. Ed raised his head and met Envy's eyes. The homunculus smiled and said with a low voice:

"I think you want to listen to what I have to say."


	2. Chapter 2

Edward narrowed his eyes. He had all the rights to not believe the green-haired homunculus in front of him. First, Edward had an experience of dealing with Envy in the past. Second, Edward was very surprised to see the homunculus here in the other world. He thought that Envy had died on the way through the gate… And why had he searched him up in the first place? Though, he had a feeling that he already knew that. Anyway, he was sure that it had something to do with his father, Hoenheim.

"Hey, have you fallen asleep, full metal?"

Edward was unwillingly pulled out of his thoughts, and he turned towards Envy again.

"I have no reason to trust you", he said quietly.

"Come on, we're friends, right?" Envy smiled and reached out a hand, only to get a cold look from the alchemist below him. Edward moved away from the homunculus, trying to come up to some kind of a plan. Okay, so what should he do? His mind was defiantly starting to get clearer now, yet he had no idea what to do.

"Uh, well I'm just gonna say this." Envy sighed. "I want to find your father, okay? And you better lead me to him or I'll not tell you something very interesting about your brother."

Ed stared at the homunculus. He still didn't believe him, but he really wanted to know what he had to say.

"Tell me what you know, and I'll tell you where my father is", he therefore said.

"Heh, thought you'd say that", Envy smiled even more as he whispered: "Your brother is in kinda big trouble."

"And you expect me to believe you", Ed immediately said, not even giving it a bit of thought. He stood in a tense pose, ready to move away any second. The homunculus had to lie. He just had to.

"Oh, so you don't believe me?" Envy smirked and sighed lightly. He took a few steps closer to Edward, who stood completely still, staring at the homunculus.

"Did you really believe your little brother would just stay in the other world and be happy… when he knew his big brother suffered in this boring world? What do you think he would do?"

_Open the gate…_

"No." Edward forced his thoughts out of his head, not wanting to believe it. There was no way Al could even think that thought. Edward didn't even know what had happened to his brother these few weeks. Did he even know about alchemy anymore? Ed had a strange feeling that his brother might had got some kind of amnesia, but he wasn't sure.

"So, you're gonna believe me or not?"

Edward didn't care about Envy for a while, lost in his thoughts. He saw how Envy glanced at him, and he wondered now more than ever what the homunculus had in mind.

"I don't know about you but I'm starting to get kinda bored…" Envy took a few steps away from Ed. "I'll come back when you've decided, full metal."

And with that, he was gone.

--

"… and that's it."

Edward ended his story and sighed. After the encounter with Envy, his father had showed up in their house. Edward had immediately closed the door and pulled the curtains over the window, since he knew Envy could be out there in the very moment.

Hoenheim had kept quite for a long time now, and Ed started to get annoyed.

"You're just gonna stand there and say nothing?"

His father snatched and looked him in the eye.

"Envy's target is me, right? And he says Alphonse is in trouble…"

Ed sighed once again.

"Yes, I've already told you."

"Well, the first part is true, I believe. But it's hard to understand that Alphonse could be in trouble. I mean, he may have got amnesia and if that's the case he wouldn't even know about you or alchemy for that part."

"I'm not sure he could have lost his memory _that_ much…" Edward changed position in the chair he was sitting on, somewhat uncomfortable in the odd atmosphere the room radiated. It maybe was his strange feelings, or the fact that he was a little irritated and angry, that he rose from the chair and walked forward to his father.

"I don't know why but… I think I believe him."

"Who?"

"Envy of course", Ed rolled his eyes.

"That's a huge mistake, Edward", Hoenheim said, suddenly very serious. Ed stared at his father. Why should he not believe Envy? It wasn't like he had more important things to do. And now he could maybe get a reason to open the gate…

He shook his head, knowing he shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that. But he missed Alphonse so much… was that such a crime?

He took a deep breath, clenching his fists. They were shaking, and he felt how his heart pounded. He almost couldn't see anything in the dark. The only thing that was visible was his father's golden eyes.

"I'm going to open the gate", Ed said slowly, his voice echoing in the dark room.


	3. Chapter 3

This one is very short, sorry…

--

The following weeks, Edward read all of the books about alchemy he could manage to find. The most of them were hidden in his father's secret place where Ed often looked if he wanted to find something interesting. He had been reading for hours, when he finally found something that could be what he was looking for. He slammed the book close and stood up.

On his lips a small smile formed, the first one on several weeks. He had now all he needed to reunite with his brother, the goal he was living for at the moment.

"Hn", he grinned and leaved the room.

"_Alright, so it's almost done now."_

The transmutation circle beneath him glowed with its special light; making the walls cast the same colour. Edward clapped his hands together and sat on his knees, bowing forward to the floor, reaching his hands to it…

_This time I will not fail._

With a determined glare in his eyes, he put his palms on the floor.

He immediately remembered the feeling. The feeling of strange excitement, or rather… "happiness". He couldn't explain it. It was just like being inside a dream… but a dream in reality.

The blue shining light, the strange wind that flew through his cloth. It was just like before. But this time, Al wasn't there. It was just him, and his goal.

_To open the gate._

"I'm coming, Al", he whispered.

--

She didn't know how long time she had been walking. Maybe hours, or even days. She didn't care anyway. The street was empty, the houses on the sides stood out to the dark sky above her. It was late in the evening; people were probably in their houses, warming up against a fireplace, since it was pretty cold outside.

She sighed and put her hands deeper in her pockets. This was, after all, quite of a bad idea. She had run away from her home, simply couldn't stand the way her stepfather treated her anymore. It had hurt to run away from her mother, but for now she just needed to be alone and think.

As she made her way down the road, she remembered how much she actually cared about her mother. If it wasn't for her crappy stepfather she would have stayed at her home. But she was 17 now. She could take care of herself.

Then, with a sudden strange feeling, she looked up to the house in front of her. Wait, wasn't that…?

--

He knew he had already lost. Life was taken away from him, just like the time when he and Al tried to save their mother. He had thought this would be different. Hadn't he paid his part already? Was there even more to take away from him?

But in only a second, right before darkness took him, he felt like something stopped him from completely lose himself. For a moment, he thought himself seeing a hand reaching out for him in the middle of all the small black creatures who was trying to rip his body apart. He hadn't time to do anything before everything went black.

He heard a cracking noise in his head. Almost like it was about to break. After a while, the sound faded, and he found himself starring into a pair of eyes. Golden eyes…


	4. Chapter 4

"Alphonse…"

"Who's Alphonse?"

Ed nearly fell unconscious again. So the golden-eyed one wasn't Alphonse. _Dammit._

"Who the hell are you?" he said, rubbing his aching head.

"Me?" the brown-haired girl crossed her arms.

"Do you see anyone else in this room?" Ed said, starting to get even more pissed.

"Well, I'm Amber if you have to know", she looked at him with her suspicious and now angry gold coloured eyes, the eyes that weren't so different from…

"I'm Edward", Ed said simply. "Edward Elric."

"Edward Elric… I've heard that name somewhere. You're the youngest state alchemist, right?"

Edward slipped a surprised "yes", and then asked how she knew who he was.

"Heh, you're kinda famous among the alchemists."

Ed blushed slightly before asking:

"So you're from Amestris?"

"No", Amber answered, looking away.

"Then how do you know about alchemy?" Edward asked with narrowed eyes.

"Look, I saved your life, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, alright." Ed hadn't liked this girl from the beginning. Now he hated her.

She just stood there and looked at him with that superior look. Who does she think she is? Ed thought angrily.

"Any more questions?" the girl smiled, but Edward knew it was a fake one.

"Yeah. Which world are we in?"

"Which one do you think? Since I'm not from Amestris, and I don't think you would be able to come to any other world, you're still in London."

Ed sighed. Oh great, he thought. He hadn't made any progress at all. Now, he was back on level one.

"Why did you wanna open the gate anyway? I don't even think it's possible." Amber sat down on a couch nearby. They were still in Edward's house, Ed lying on the bed in his room.

"I came to this world, didn't I? I'm from Amestris, and I've been in this lousy world a couple of months already", Ed said with a low voice. He didn't even know why he was telling her this; it wasn't like it was going to help or anything.

"Well, you shouldn't complain", she snorted. "If it wasn't for me, you would be dead now."

"Yeah, yeah, so you've said that now." Ed sighed.

They stayed quite for a while, and then Amber got up from the chair and walked to the door.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked with a shocked voice.

"There's no reason for me to stay, is it?" she continued walking out of the room, leaving Ed on the couch behind her. He watched her disappear in the doorway.

"Wait!" he suddenly heard himself say. The footsteps stopped, and Amber appeared in front of him once again.

"Um…I…" Ed stuttered. Why was he blushing? He didn't use to blush, but now he felt how his whole face went red.

"Yes?" the brown-haired girl smiled, her arms crossed.

"Just stay, okay?"

Her smile widened, and she walked up to him. Closer and closer until she stood just a couple of decimetres away.

"Why do you want me to stay?"

Ed pouted, like he used to do when he was little.

"I just assume you know a bit about alchemy", he looked into her eyes as she nodded. "And I want to get to the other side of the gate."

Amber didn't seem surprised, but she had a certain skill of not showing her feelings.

"As I said before, I don't think it's possible", was the only thing she said. Then she kept quiet again, waiting for Ed's answer. He just frowned and looked noticeable unhappy.

"I just wanna go home, you know? I've been here too long and now… I'm really starting to get bored." Edward sighed and sank deeper into the couch before he stood up and watched the light brown-haired girl in front of him. Amber shrugged and then smiled briefly.

"I guess we could try."


End file.
